Love at First Sight
by CapricornGurl
Summary: There is a new chefwaitress at the Baratie, and Sanji is ordered to keep an eye on her. The two fall in love when they first meet! When the relationship starts to expand, a figure from Belladonna's past appears outside of the Baratie...
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: Hello and welcome to my first One Piece Story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**The first chapter is based in The Baratie, a restaurant where Sanji works.**

**I don't own any of the names! The people who created the show do!**

**I only own one name and that's the name of the new girl!**

**Here we go! ...**

**The New Girl**

It was a quite day at the Baratie.

_Zeff ain't gonna like this when he gets out of his office_ thought Sanji as he was making couscous in red wine sauce, referring to the lack of customers.

Then at the same time, Zeff office door had opened and a girl stepped out. She had black hair. She was wearing a black, skinny t-shirt, a navy skirt, a pair of stripy blue and black stockings and a pair of black high heels. Her t-shirt was showing off her curvy chest and her skirt looked like a mini-skirt from here. Sanji stared at the girl with his cigarette hanging perilously out of his mouth. The cute girl and Zeff were talking. When Zeff looked into the kitchen, Sanji snapped back to his senses as the couscous was nearly ready.

"Sanji! Get out here now!" Zeff shouted, making Sanji jump in his skin. He turned off the heat on the couscous and walked over to Zeff.

"What's up Zeff?" Questioned Sanji, trying not look at the pretty girl next to him, which was very hard for a guy like him.

"I want you to look after the new girl for me", Answered Zeff. Sanji looked at the new girl. When he looked at her, she immediately looked to the floor, her face red with embarrassment.

_She must have been staring at me, she is soo cute!_ Thought Sanji to his-self.

"Her name is Belladonna Jones, be nice to her and no staring at her! Understood?"

"Understood captain". Zeff walked back into his office and slammed the door.

The two stood there for about 2 minutes until Sanji interrupted the silence between them.

"I need to attend to some food, follow me if you want to."

Belladonna followed him in silence back to the kitchen. He could see that she had porcelain skin and a clip attached to her skirt. He saw a flash of her eyes and saw that they were a deep blue, like the sea outside the window

"So, I guess your joining the shitty crew of the Baratie, may I ask why?" Sanji questioned the beauty in front of him.

"Well, I thought that if I wanted to become a good cook, I should join a restaurant that might accept new cooks." Replied the girl meekly.

_Oh! She sounds like an angel straight from heaven! Thank the lord for this radiant angel. I must keep my cool when I'm around her, as she might think I'm a real ass._

"So you're a rookie?" Questioned Sanji, trying to know more about the new cook while concentrating on perfecting the red wine sauce.

"Erm… I am in the sense of working on a floating restaurant, I used to be the assistant head chef of a restaurant on the mainland" She replied.

_Wow, beauty and experience. She is good. _

"What are you making there?" Belladonna questioned Sanji, looking at the couscous.

"I'm making couscous in red wine sauce." Replied Sanji.

_Wow, that's very interesting _thought Belladonna, _very exotic._

"That sounds exotic" Belladonna said, making a strange feeling go up Sanji's spine.

"Well… it's a simple dish, but it's also one of my favourites!"

Belladonna was enchanted by chef standing in front of her. He had blonde hair, which was in curtains, and blue eyes, not as dark as hers though. He was wearing a blue-and-black pinstripe shirt and a pair of black trousers. He had his apron on and a cigarette in his mouth.

_He is so cute! I wonder if he has a girlfriend. If he has, she is so lucky!_

"What are your favourite dishes to cook?" Sanji asked, making Belladonna snap out of her daydream.

"Erm… I don't really have a favourite dish to cook… but I do like making rice and chicken, with paprika."

"I've never heard of that before… you'll have to show me that recipe one day, but first I must take you for _tour de Baratie_!"

_Well? How do you like this little introduction? I've got more on the way for you to feast your eyes on, but first I must have a memory break so I know what I'm doing! Reviews accepted, luv Capricorn Gurlxx_


	2. One Year Later

**Disclaimer: Hello and welcome to my first One Piece Story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Right… where were we….. Oh yeah! Belladonna has just joined the crew of the Baratie as their new Chef and head waitress! She and Sanji hit things off by constantly staring at each other when the other one doesn't know, but the person they're staring at can feel someone looking at them (this is mainly Sanji doing the staring). Now is the time where the two both tell each other their feelings! **

**I only own ONE name in this story!**

**One Year Later…**

Belladonna has been working with Zeff and the crew of the Baratie for over a year now. Certain feelings have been sparked up between two of the crew members, Belladonna and Sanji. The other crew members have noticed that there was some sort of spark going between the two of them, but the crew knew that they definitely didn't go out with each other; otherwise Sanji would be boasting about it.

One day, Sanji noticed Belladonna wasn't in the kitchen and saw her heading towards the storage room.

_Should I? Oh my god! What should I do? Should I tell her? Oh what to do?!_

"You OK Sanji? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Zeff was standing at his shoulder, making him jump.

"I wish I have seen one Zeff, I really wish I have."

"Beautiful isn't she?"

"Who?"

"Belladonna, my niece. She came for some shelter as she got kicked out of her home on the mainland," Zeff replied. Seeing the shocked look on Sanji's face, "She was kicked out because her big-head of a boyfriend left her for more glory. So her and her niece had to find a place to live. May I ask you something Sanji?"

Still shocked, he replied, "Yeah sure."

"Do you like her? Belladonna I mean?"

"Erm… why are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you because I trust you."

"Zeff, what are you on about?"

Belladonna was held up by a young girl with blonde hair. She patted her on the head and pushed her towards the spiral stairs, supposedly to her room. Her room was in the higher reaches of the restaurant.

"The poor girl was heart broken when her boyfriend left her in their flat, knowing that if he was gone for to long, they would be kicked out. I told her that I would keep a room open for them if and when they did. That was 4 years ago, they were told they would be kicked out in 5, but the bastards lied to them! They had them out in a matter of weeks. They lived with Bella-san's mother for the last two years. She got sick of them and sent them off, without a care in the world!"

Sanji was shocked!

"How can someone one do that? Is that why she looks so frail?"

"She looks better than what she did when I first saw her last year, like she's perked up. The question I'm asking you Sanji…" Zeff took Sanji to a more quieter part of the kitchen, closer to Belladonna, "Is that would you look after her if you where to be with her?"

Sanji looked over at Belladonna, who was now just going into the storage room, with a slimy looking junior looking at her backside.

"I'll answer you in a minute, but first I have something to do."

Sanji walked to the storage room and entered, to find Belladonna pushed against the wall with a hand on her mouth. The slimy junior was reaching down towards her skirt…

Sanji shut the door and ran over to the poor girl.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Sanji shouted.

The junior immediately let go off her, making her fall to the floor. Sanji grabbed the junior's collar and slung to the other side of the room. He walked over and kicked him twice in the stomach.

He bent down and whispered, "Touch her again, and you will have no chance of having kids."

He picked up the junior chef to his feet, who scampered. When he got outside, the rest of the kitchen looked at him.

"That Sanji is a right freak!" he exclaimed, but the rest of them were going back to their dishes.

In the storage room

Sanji and Belladonna were stood in silence for about 3 minutes.

"Are you ok?" Sanji asked Belladonna, who looked a bit shaken.

"I'm ok thanks. Thank you for coming in at the right time, God knows what he might of done."

"It was no problem. I saw him follow you in the way he did and anyway, a guy should never hurt a girl in anyway, sexual or physical!"

_Wow! He does care for women doesn't he! If only Zorro was more like him!_

"Well, thanks. I'll tell my uncle to reward you in some way."

Belladonna was about to leave the room when Sanji spoke.

"Wait, I need to tell you something."

She turned around, "what?"

"I've heard about your boyfriend."

"Who told you?" Belladonna looked shocked and angry.

"Erm… your uncle Zeff. He just came up to me and told me. I feel really bad for you. But, I didn't want to tell you that."

"What did you want to tell me then?"

"I wanted to tell you…"

"What? Tell me for god sake!" the strange feelings she normally got when she was talking to him were coming back. Was he going to ask her out?

"I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. It might sound like I'm doing this because I've heard what your uncle has said, but I've kinda felt this way since we first met. I really like you and I want you to go out with me, but you might not want to be with me, as I'm just a daft chef on a shitty floating restaurant. So would you? You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to."

She was gob-smacked!

_I was right! He does like me!_ She felt like prancing about because of this news but she couldn't, especially when he was looking at her with his bright blue eyes, which were full of care and gentleness.

"Erm… I don't really know what to say? You've left me really confused now, and now I don't know whether I should tell you…"

Sanji stared into the dark blue eyes of the girl in front of him. He had to kneel down to do this. He was knelt for this for quit a while.

"Tell me what? Please tell me, your silence is making me nervous."

Her head was tilted forward, as she was staring at the floor. Her eyes were glazed over, as though she was thinking about something… or someone.

Sanji shook her shoulder, "Belladonna? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," She looked at his face, "It's just that no-one has ever done anything like this before. You know, saved me from near rape and then asking me to be with them."

Sanji couldn't help but smirk when she said this. Her face lit up when she saw this, _aww, how cute does he look!_ She thought to herself.

"Sanji. I've got something to tell you as well."

Sanji looked her in the eyes, boring into them with their beauty.

"First, don't look at me; your eyes are making the words stick in my throat."

Sanji looked down at the floor, observing that she was wearing her latest pair of high heels, black with a silver bow. Her black trousers nearly covered them. He caught glances of her grey shirt moving while she was speaking.

"You know all the things you said, I feel them to."

He looked up at her, with a look which said 'really, you do?'

"And I think you're a great guy, how you're so protective of me and everything, and I just want to…"

The door slammed open. It was Zeff. He just saw Sanji looking at him.

"Sanji! What have I told you about… oh hello there Bella-san, I didn't see you there. May I ask what are you to doing sat here in semi-darkness?" He had a look on his face which said something along the lines of 'are you following through what I said?' Well, that's what Sanji thought it read anyway.

"I had a little incident with one of the juniors and Sanji was just making sure I was OK." Replied Belladonna, looking at her uncle.

"Which one was it? I'll be having words with him."

"It was that one who kept troubling the customers Zeff, you know. The one with the greasy hair and creeping hands."

"He didn't try to do anything to you did he? If he did I'll…"

"No, Sanji came just in time," She looked at him, "I owe him one."

Sanji looked up and saw that Belladonna was smiling at him; he returned it with a smile and a slight wink.

"Yes, I think you should Bella-san. For your reward, both of you meet me in my office after the last customer has left today."

He left the room, followed by Sanji. This left Belladonna in the room to think about what had just occurred.

_Why does he have to always ruin the best moments? if it wasn't for him, me ad Sanji would be dating now, god he is so annoying! _She was hitting the back of her hand ontoa bag of rice. When she thought at that moment about her and Sanji, the very man she was thinking about walked in.

"You didn't finish what you were saying did you"

**Later that day**

There was something strange going on between Belladonna and Sanji for the rest of the day. No-one could put their finger on what it was, not even the love chef, one of Sanji's best friends. When the last customer left the restaurant, the night chef, Leonard, went to sit outside In the cold autumn air.

When everyone was settling down for the night, Sanji went to Zeff's office, like he had promised. On his way, he didn't see any sign of Belladonna, who he was sharing the appointment with. He heard moans coming from somewhere deeper in the Baratie workers sleeping quarters.

_I bet it's that slimy junior from earlier, probably getting his last kicks for his time working here._ He remembered what had happened earlier. Well, before the happy memories of his first kiss with his new girlfriend. Oh how amazing that was! He thought to himself while he walked down the corridor. When he reached his destination, he knocked on the door to the captain's office.

He heard a gruff 'enter' and did as he was told.

When Sanji entered the room, Belladonna turned to look at him. He looked very relaxed, but a slight pissed off after having to sit in his room for nearly punching a customer in the face. His blonde hair was covering his left eye. He had changed his clothes as he was now in a white shirt and black trousers. He didn't have a cigarette in his hand, which was quite strange.

He gave Belladonna a smile, making her look away, with a slight smirk on her face. He went to sit in the chair next to his beautiful girlfriend. He could tell she had had a shower, as her hair was in a high ponytail and the ends looked slightly damp. She was now wearing a pink shirt and a black skirt, with her pink ballet pumps.

"Well, now that you are both here, there are some things I would like to talk to you about." Zeff addressed, in a very formal manner, "the first thing is the mysterious behaviour going on between two people in my crew."

The two young people sat in front of him looked at each other, then at the floor. _Could my assumptions be true?_ Thought Zeff to his self, _could my little niece be going out with one of my best chefs on my crew?_

"do you know which two they are?" Questioned Sanji, "When I was walking here, I swear I could hear two people enjoying themselves below decks."

This comment made Belladonna blush and Zeff look awkwardly.

"No, it's not whoever they might be. The couple I'm referring to is you two. Myself and other members of the crew have noticed a strange essence going between you to. Now could you tell me what could be happening?"

"Well… I could have been from that fish in the storage room. I mean, when that creep got hold of you earlier, he might have been oiling himself up and grabbed hold of the both of us!" Sanji answered, making Belladonna giggle again.

"Not that kind of scent you twit! I mean a kind of electricity. The one that might be generated when a certain two people are in love. Now can you answer my question, what is going on between my niece, and my best chef living here?"

The couple looked at each other. They looked like they were whispering, but Zeff couldn't get any of the words. Finally, Belladonna spoke for the first time through the time they had been sat there.

"If we told you what is going on, promise you won't say anything to the crew or anyone else."

"Why would I do something like that? As long as I can tell Betty, you know how huffed up she can get."

"I'm sure she can be trusted." Sanji added.

"OK. The thing that's been going on between me and Sanji has been going on since I came here a year ago. It was… how you could put it… love at first site. We've had a crush on each other for a while now. But it's mainly kicked off since when that slimy junior tried to have his way with me in the storage room. Sanji stuck up for me and told me his true feelings…" She looked over at the love of her life, who had his head down but smiling, "… and that's when it happened, just after you'd left. He came back and asked me to be his. I obviously said yes. I mean, who couldn't?"

Sanji had looked up at this point and was looked into Belladonna's navy blue eyes. They now looked like two sapphires glowing in the moons rays. He reached his hand over to Belladonna's, who took it up in hers. Zeff looked from one to the other. He was so happy!

"Are you two being serious? I mean honestly?" He sat back in his chair with a grin on his face.

The other two just looked at each other, then back at this grinning old pirate. Suddenly, Zeff jumped up and went round the table to hug Sanji, who had a look of surprise on his face. It made Belladonna want to laugh our loud so much, she had to bite her finger to stop herself. When the older man released the younger one, he had a slight tear in his eye.

"Oh I am so happy for you two!"

"You can say that again Zeff!" Exclaimed Sanji, who was catching his breath.

"Anyway," Said Belladonna, "You said that there was something else you had to tell us?"

"Oh yes! I was so overwhelmed by this joyful news I nearly forgot!" Zeff went to sit back behind his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about your reward for earlier, for taking that slime off my niece here," he smiled in Belladonna's direction, as did Sanji. This made her blush.

"Zeff, why would I need a reward? I've already got it." He looked over to the girl next to him, "and she's the best ever."

"No, you need something else, you won her yourself. This is my present to you Sanji. Could you please follow me."

Zeff got up and walked towards the door. The young couple followed the head chef out of the room, holding hands until the reached a set of stairs they had never seen before. He went up the stairs and disappeared from view. They stood there for a minute and looked at each other, then headed up the stairs. When they reached the top, Zeff was standing in front of one of the doors.

"As a reward for saving my niece from that slime of a junior," Zeff announced, "I'll give you and Belladonna this apartment." He opened the door and ushered them in.

They entered a large living room area with white walls and matching furnisher. There was a huge white fireplace to their left and an open kitchen, making it a huge living space. There were four other doors in the room.

"This," Announced Zeff, "Is your new room for your stay at the Baratie."

Sanji and Belladonna where amazed! They couldn't believe that they had only been going out for 5 hours and they already had their own room! Their own apartment!

Zeff smiled and left the room, leaving the two lovers in their own space.

_Well, how's that for a long chapter? It's taken me donkeys to write! By the way, I would like to thank FanficStar and Neon Drake 39 for your comments, they are appreciated.I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it! Luv Capricorn Gurl (if you've reviewed, doesn't mean I'm letting you off for not reviewing!)._


	3. That Night

**Disclaimer: Hi and welcome back to my one piece story! I hope you've enjoyed the two previous chapters. The story may be going quick, I'm sorry if it has! I'm rushing it because I really want to get to the bit where… I'm not gonna tell you that! Anyways… where were we?**

**Oh yeah! After announcing their relationship to Zeff, Belladonna and Sanji have been given the gift of their own flat on board the Baratie! We just got to the point where we find out about their feelings towards the room.**

**Thank you - Here is a little section on the story where I would like to thank people for their reviews. I would like to thank:**

**Fanficstar**

**Neon Drake 39**

**And THE EVIL TAKINO (sorry if I've spelt your name wrong, my msn crashed on me!)**

**That Night…**

The room they where standing in had soft, leather sofas and a white coffee table. The grand fireplace had a fire burning bright in its grate. The attached kitchen was all white, making you wonder where the kitchen starts and the living room starts. The worktops where a white marble, something neither of them had seen before. There were utensils sitting neatly in a corner of one of the workspaces, the new stove gleaming in the sunlight, which was coming from the high windows facing the north side of the boat. Belladonna started walking to wards one of the other white doors, then noticed that this door had a sign on it. She peered more closely and noticed that it read, 'Annie'. She opened the door.

The room she stepped into was completely different from the room she had just left. It was a range of the different shades of pink. The walls were a wonderful baby pink. The bed was in the centre of the room. It was surrounded by a wonderful pink canopy with dark pink flowers on it. The covers were a light pink with dark pink flowers on it, the same as the canopy. There was a huge built in wardrobe with loads of dark pink flowers in it. Also in the room, a white dressing table and matching mirror. On the wall left of the door, there was a range of pictures. Some of the pictures were of Annie and her mother, well when Annie was just born, her mother died when she was born. The rest of them were of her, Annie and Belladonna's mum. There was one picture that caught Belladonna's eye. It was of a young girl, around the age of 15, and a boy with green hair, who looked around 18. This picture sparked memories. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found Sanji looking into her eyes. She smiled and the two walked out of the room.

Belladonna went to sit on the sofa while Sanji looked into the other rooms. One was a bathroom which was decorated with loads of blue accessories. He looked into the next room, and discovered that they had a guest room in their new apartment. It was cream and white. When he entered the room, he was taken back.

"Erm… Belladonna." He said.

"What? Have you found a torture chamber?" Belladonna replied. His voice sounded as though there was something wrong.

"You might want to see this room"

Belladonna got up and went looked in room. She was taken back at the sight she saw.

The room the couple were looking into a chocolate, red and black room. The walls were a red with a black mirror on one wall. The bed in the middle of the room was king-sized with red and black covers. It was a chocolate-coloured four poster with curtains for going around the whole bed. There was a black wardrobe standing in the corner to there left. The room gave off a romantic atmosphere.

Belladonna went to sit down on a brown chair near the window. There was a matching table with a mirror, similar to the one in Annie's new room. Sanji went and sat on the bed. He bounced on it slightly, but it made him go up more than he had intended making him bounce straight onto his back. Belladonna couldn't help but giggle. Sanji looked at her with his eyes full of laughter.

"What are you laughing at me for?" he questioned, "It's not my fault this bed is so bouncy!"

After saying this, he ran over to Belladonna, picked her up and slung her on the bed. She bounced about half a meter from the bed but had a soft landing when she came back in contact with the bed.

"Wow! This is bouncy. It must be a waterbed or something like that!" She commented, laughing after she said this.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Sanji joined her on the bed and laid next to her.

"This room is beautiful! I've never seen one of such colours as this!"

"Yep, I agree with you there." After saying this, Sanji leant over and lightly kissed Belladonna on the lips.

After accepting the wonderful surprise, Belladonna gave one back, making the couple wrap their arms around each other. They both enjoyed the experience and started to remove each others clothes. After their little love session, they went under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms. Their dreams were filled with happy thoughts about the future.

**While all of this was happening**

Leonard ran into the sleeping quarters of the Baratie crew.

"Hey! Wake up you guys! I've got some juicy news to tell ya."

The others looked up from their poker game. Ussop, the 'slimy' junior, looked up from reading his book.

"Guess what! Our suspicions have come true!"

"What? That you're actually gay and that you've just seen the guy of your dreams?" The crew started to laugh, but this only made Leonard more annoyed.

"No, not that one. I meant the one about Sanji and Belladonna, they now are a couple!"

The rest of the crew were amazed!

One of them then shouted, "Three cheers for the new couple!" and drinks of rum and sake where passed around.

Everyone was celebrating this joyful news, apart from Ussop, who had a look of shock on his face.

_What!! Is this actually true? I can't believe it! How can that bitch do such a thing! Imagine how heartbroken Zoro will be when he finds out! Oh god! I'm going to have to tell him this news, God knows what he'll do to me? He'll probably point his katanas at me and threaten my life, saying that I was telling a lie and that she would never leave him, especially for a chef! Oh god! What a to do!!!_

He went to sleep, with nightmares of being stabbed by a huge katana, which was in the hands of his boss.

The day after the entire ship had found out about the couple, it was a Saturday and all of the crew had gone to do whatever they did on their day off. Everyone apart from three or four cooks, who still had work to do in case someone came in for a meal.

Sanji, Belladonna and Annie went to the shore to go to the funfair which had just arrived, and spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves. But little did they know that their peaceful happiness would soon be destroyed by a figure from Belladonna's past…..

_Well? How did you enjoy that chapter? I'm a bit crappy at writing love scenes, so I left it out. I hope you think my story id really cool. I will update as quick as I can! Please review! Also, could people please read and review my other story (the Secret Digimon) as that hasn't had as much attention as this has. Thanks for reading. Luv Capricorn Gurlxxx_


	4. The Man From The Past

**Disclaimer: Hi and welcome back to my one piece story! First I must apoligise for not updating sooner, I've been bombarded with work and I haven't had the chance to get on the computer and type my chapters up. I would also like to apologize to Fanficstar after she commented (not on fanfiction) about the love scene in the chapter before, as they now know, I am not very good at writing them kind f scenes. What they don't realize is, one day I'm gonna go round their house and they will assist me in writing a good 'lemon' scene! (Or whatever they're called). **

**Anyway, now that that's out of the way, on to the story. Last time we heard about Sanji and Belladonna, the two had got a sudden surprise off Zeff, consisting of their own apartment onboard the Baratie. We also found out that the other crew had found out and were celebrating the good news. Apart from one crew member. This chapter is focused on one crew member who was mentioned earlier on in the story, but he was given the name 'slimy junior'. Ussop has left the Baratie to visit his boss, who is also a part of Belladonna's life, well was anyway. Now this mysterious figure is going to make a comeback, planning on taking what is 'rightfully' his. **

**The Man from the Past…**

_Oh dear, what am I going to tell hi__m? How am I going to tell him?? _Ussop was sat on the yacht which came once a week to take supplies and let the crew members go to the shore when they weren't in their port. He was sat at the back of the boat, as he didn't like riding at the front as he was a bit of a wimp.

As he was looking around the ship, he noticed the couple sat at the front of the boat on the bench that had been placed there. The man had blonde hair and was wearing a brown shirt and black jeans, teamed with a pair of brown trainers and a black jacket. He was talking to the girl next to him. She was wearing a black dress with a pair of black boots. She also had a white scarf round her neck, a white leather jacket and a white shoulder bag. A young girl was running about in front of the couple. She had light brown hair, with a strange black streak in it. The streak was natural and had been there for years, well since he first saw her.

They were planning on going shopping together to buy some new stuff for them all, as they had been given their own apartment on board the restaurant.

Ussop looked down at his tattered brown t-shirt and brown trousers. He had his bag sat next to him. _I wish I got paid as much as them, it's not fair! I may be four levels lower than them, doesn't mean I get paid less than them! It's a good job my boss pays me a good amount f money._ As he was thinking this, the young girl ran to the couple on the bench.

"When we get there, can I get a new book, Bella-san? I've read all of mine and I need to read more if I want to write good stories when I'm older"

"Already? We only got you some last week Annie-kun! If you get anymore, your room will turn into a library! Ha ha", The man joked.

"That's not funny Sanji-san! At least I won't get bored unlike you! All you do is sit outside and smoke your cigarettes! The young girl protested.

"That's not true! I cook for our customers!" argued the man, who looked like he was going to have a strop.

"I'll get you some new books, but only teen fiction, you're not old enough for any other books." Interrupted the older girl, who was looking at the younger girl in front of her, "No matter what older books you've read."

The girl named Annie looked a little down but went back to sitting at the front of the boat, just in time to see it going into the harbour…

Ussop was standing outside a run-down shop in the downtown part of the harbour town. It had a sign saying, 'Onigiri Shop' hanging half-on-half-off. Inside, Ussop knew, was a man sat waiting for him to arrive, to deliver his weekly report on one of the cooks on the Baratie. He let out a sigh and opened the door.

Inside the shop, it was fairly dark. The windows had black curtains pulled over them, apart from one small window, which didn't have a curtain to go on it. The rest of the room looked like a bomb had hit it. _Ulp, he's in a bad mood, look how angry he is! I bet all this didn't take all of his anger out of him! O god! What to do, what to do?!_ He stepped over a broken stool which was missing three of its legs. Ussop placed the bag of food he had brought on to the last reaming piece of furniture which wasn't destroyed. On the bed in the corner, he could see the figure of his contractor. He looked like he was asleep with his three swords lying next to him.

Ussop was just about to leave when a voice said, "I see you have made it on time for once, wasn't there any men to distract you?" The voice sniggered.

"I am not gay! Just because that man gave me that quire look doesn't mean I liked it!" Ussop argued back.

"Whatever. So Ussop, what news do you have t report?"

The figure of the man stood up, taking his swords with him.

"Erm… well… the news will not please you ears sir, as my report may contain some displeasing news. I would advise if you sit down first."

The man with the swords sat back down on the bed, with a look of worry on his face.

"The news I bring to you may make you angry, so you must promise me you will not destroy anything more than you all ready have."

"I promise, just tell me that nothing bad has happened to her, or I won't keep my promise and rip your legs off, and then go find the bastard that did." The man with the swords demanded, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that. It may hurt your feelings though. I have come here to deliver you news of Belladonna Jones. She arrived at the Baratie exactly 1 and a half years ago tomorrow. Since she has arrived, everything has been normal. Apart from last week…"

The man on the bed looked up at Ussop, with a look of worry in his eyes.

"I was about to complete the task that you commissioned me to do failed because of a certain chef who interrupted. This chef is called Sanji. When I was just about to tell Belladonna about you being here, he barged in on me and kicked me to the ground. After that night, the rest of the crew discovered that the two had… erm… started to... erm…"

"They started to what? Tell me Ussop! Or I'll beat it out of you!" The man ordered, standing up and grabbing his swords. He took the sheath off all three of them and started to walk menacingly towards Ussop, with a look of anger on his face. He had the swords placed at Ussop's neck, "Now are you going to tell me?"

Ussop looked like he was about to start crying, which was his normal look anytime he came to see his other boss. If it was up to him, Ussop knew, he would have to give a daily report on Belladonna. Oh how he hated Saturdays!

"Belladonna Jones and Sanji the assistant head chef… have become a couple and have had Zeff the head chef's approval."

When Ussop had said this, he expected the swords at his neck to slice his throat, but they never did. When he opened his eyes, the figure that had once stood in front of him was now sitting on the floor next to the wall. The man's face was a mixture of shock and pain. Suddenly, the strong figure broke down into a mass of tears.

Ussop looked on at the figure. _Oh no! What have I done?! I've made him upset! Oh dear, oh dear! What am I to do?!_ Ussop was literally hopping on the spot he was that confused! He grabbed a box of tissues from the bag he had brought and walked carefully to the figure on the floor.

"Zoro, sir. Are you ok?"

"I will be fine. I just need to see Belladonna face-to-face."

_Aww, poor Zoro! Now that I've wrote this chapter, I feel really sorry for him! If I have upset anyone who has read this I am sorry, but it's part of the story. The next chapter is a flash back which Zoro has the s__ame night as when this happens. I hope you have enjoyed this story and please review!! Luv Capricorn xx_


	5. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Hello again, how has my story been so far? Please review with any ideas you may have. I would like to thank all of you who have stick with me and my story so far. I hope you have enjoyed it, please review! **

**In the last chapter, we found out that Belladonna's ex-partner is in the port where Sanji, Belladonna and Annie are shopping. After hearing the news that she is with another man, Zoro send his servant Ussop, who has Zoro for his idol, to bring Belladonna to him. He does this because he is trying to hide himself after his horrific incident with a President's son (you'll find out later, honestly!). In this chapter, you will see a distressed/angry Sanji so if you're a bi fan like me, skip the next this chapter ; ). **

**Now on to the story. I don't own One Piece, I just write about it!**

**The Confrontation….**

"Auntie Bella-saaaan, what about this one? You'll like this one because it is about a girl who cooked and cooked until her Mr. Right came through the door of her restaurant. It looks really cool can I have it please?" Annie looked up at her auntie's back with her big blue eyes, "I won't steal any of your wonderful cooking for my packed lunch to make the other kids jealous! Honest!"

A Blonde haired figure dropped down beside her. He took the book off her and added it to his.

"You've dropped yourself in it now kid; I said that I thought I ate her snacks for a break. Now her anger will go on you! Ha ha!"

"That's not funny Sanji!"

She kicked the man's shin hard. He started hopping on the spot holding his leg.

"Are you trying out a new dance move for tomorrow, Sanji-kun? It's not very sexy is it?" Giggled Belladonna, who was watching her boyfriend hop like a frog in the book shop, "when you've finished, I want to leave the shop without loads of eyes on me."

"They look at you anyway, because of your beautiful face which lights up the room" Replied Sanji, and then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello? I want to buy a book here and you two are stood snogging in front of my book. Louis Jacobs doesn't want to see you two using tongues!" Exclaimed Annie. She was holding a book close to her chest as if protecting it.

"Actually Mrs. 'I-love-Louis-Jacobs-so-much-my-heart-explodes-every-time-I-see-his-hair-and-eyes', we weren't snogging, I was kissing her cheek. If you want us to snog you should have just said and we will." He answered Sanji, with a cheeky little wink.

"No, no!! Why would I want to see Bella-san's face disappear into your mouth, eww that's gross!" Exclaimed the young girl, 2Anyway, I want to you to buy one of my birthday presents now, so I can read it and enjoy looking at my angels face for the rest of …"

"Of your time here, it's called your birthday present for a reason Annie-aniki. I'm not just buying you all of Jacob's books, that will cost your Uncle Zeff loads" Interrupted Belladonna, holding three books for herself, "Give me your books so you and Sanji can go and find the ice cream stand."

"When she said that, the books in her arms suddenly got heavier and the door to the book shop jingled as two people shot out. One was a 7-year-old blonde girl with a strange black streak in her hair and a pink and purple chequered dress. The other was a 22-year-old blonde haired man with a white shirt and black trousers on. The both went hurtling down the street to the park, as though someone was going to open a fair and were late.

Once she had paid for the ten books in her arms, Belladonna set off in the same direction as the two runners. What she didn't know was, from the shadows of a side-street, two figures were watching her as she walked down the road.

"Is that her?" One of them asked.

"Yep, she's changed a lot since she joined the crew, her outfits have…"

"…gotten more feminine than what she used to wear." The first figure interrupted.

"If you say so. But what she was wearing the other day was kinda cute. It was a black mini-skirt and a white shirt with a green ribbon round the waist. She was also wearing some black knee-high boot, god didn't she look amazing!" The second figure added, remembering how much he got told off by Zeff and Sanji for staring at her legs for the three hours she was on shift.

"Well, that's an old outfit which I bought her, and how she loved it." The taller one added, remembering the wonderful time he and Belladonna had when he had given her the outfit.

"Anyway, are you happy now that you've seen her. You really ought to get back to the hideout so no-one sees you."

"No, I want to see her up close, to talk to her."

"You can't do that! Sanji will rip your head off if you do that! He's very protective off her."

"Who? That blonde-haired freak that ran down the road with Annie, he's a weed compared to me. He'll be down on the floor dead in two seconds flat!"

"I wouldn't underestimate him boss, he's got strength in the stick legs… Ah! She's coming this way!" The shorter shadow started to jump on the spot in worry.

"Yes, my plan is forming nicely…" The Figure muttered under his breath.

"Zoro, what are you planning?"

"Ussop, I'm going back to the hideout, you bring Belladonna back to the hideout and go find Annie and that blonde-haired freak."

"But wait! What about…"

Zoro was already at the other end of the alleyway and had turned out of it.

"Well, this is going to be fun. Operation 'Kidnap Zeff's Niece for The Boss' in action. This is going to be fun."

Ussop walked out of the alleyway and followed Belladonna to the park where he knew Sanji would be waiting for her.

When Ussop entered the park, he ran a head of Belladonna through the bushes, so it didn't look like he was stalking her. Belladonna's phone had started to ring. She stopped to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Belladonna. Even after so many years your voice hasn't changed"_ A sly voice slid out of the phone.

"Erm… who is this? I think you've got the wrong number."

"_No I haven't, I know it's you. I've got someone watching you now. I hope you haven't forgotten about me, I haven't forgotten about you._

Belladonna looked around franticly around the area of park she was in. Where were Sanji and Annie?

_Oh no, what if it's him? Keep a cool head and you'll be fine!_ She said to herself.

"What do you want?"

"_Well, that's a stupid question isn't it. I want to see you obviously. I've arranged transport for you to come visit me. It may not be the best transport, but it's cheap and easy to run."_

In the distance of the park, she could finally see Sanji and Annie walk into view with an ice cream in their hands.

"And what transport is this? If it's a boat to get to City High Port, I'm with someone and they're headed this way now."

"_Not a boat, I'm in the same position as you, well not literally. If you didn't know I'm actually in the same port town as you and you transport should be there now so I'll be seeing you soon. See ya babes."_

The voice had hung up on her.

Belladonna had started to panic and clumsily dropped her phone. While she was going to put it in her bag, she sensed something behind the bushes. When she went to look behind then, a figure jumped up and grabbed her round the waist. The next thing she knew she was being taken down a side-street next to the park. She could hear shouts coming from one direction and running from the same direction.

_Oh, thank God! I think I better help Sanji track down this rat! _Belladonna tries to scream but not a sound came out of her mouth._ Oh my God! What has he done to my voice? I hope it's not damaged!_

The shouts where increasing now. She could definitely hear Sanji's voice now. Whoever was carrying, they were really fast. The person took a turn to the left and then a right, or was it a right and then a left. She couldn't tell.

They went down a dark alley where she got put down on the floor and whoever was carrying her had gone deeper into the darkness. She tried to look around but her head couldn't move. She saw a shadow of some people running past but she couldn't tell who it was. She tried to call out but when she tried the strange figure picked her up and they started down the other end of the alleyway. Belladonna caught site of a blonde person and a young blonde who had seen her. They started to shout at them and ran after Belladonna. The figure took a turn to the right and turned about two minutes later.

The two in pursuit had disappeared but she could still hear them. Whoever was carrying her had stopped and had opened a door to what looked like an old onigiri shop.

As she was put on what felt like a chair, she suddenly felt like she could breathe again. She looked up into the room in which she had been sat in. A door behind her had slammed shut but she couldn't see who had exited the room. As she surveyed the room, she noticed a set of three swords leaning on a table near her. Her fear had been revealed before she had even seen him. She also noticed a small bed through a doorway at the back of the room. While she tried to get a better look, she heard a very sly, familiar voice.

"I hope your transport was decent, it's the only thing he's good at."

A figure stepped out from the shadows. He was wearing an open yellow shirt and a pair of black trousers. He was leaning on the door frame of the small bedroom. His green hair was spiked up in its usual hairstyle.

_Well, his hair style hasn't changed, has his personality changed though? I wonder…._ Belladonna thought t herself.

"What do you want Zoro?"

"Since I first set my eyes on you Bella, I thought that you would be sexy and intelligent. Unfortunately, it seems that you've lost your intelligence. What I want…" He walked over to where she was sitting and lent forward, " I want you to be mine again, as I've heard it rumoured that you're with a bimbo head chef. Are the rumours true?"

"Yes, the rumours are true. I am going out with head chef Sanji of the floating restaurant, The Baratie, and we're totally in love, no matter what anyone says or does."

This comment hurt Zoro deep inside, but he didn't show his emotions.

"So our working on your Uncle Zeff's restaurant. Tell me, how is he?"

"He's fine, what's it to you? Since when have you cared about Zeff?"

"And Annie? Is she ok? How's her school work? I hope she hasn't dropped any grades, as that would be upsetting."

"Leave Annie out of this! None of them has anything to do with you!"

"Why hasn't she? I helped you raise her didn't I? If it wasn't for me, you and Annie would probably be living with your mother, then out on the streets soon enough."

"That's not true! The only reason we got kicked out was because she was ashamed to have you her daughter's boyfriend and didn't want you to go to her house ever again!"

A sudden noise made the two look out of the window. They could see Ussop getting thrown into the air while tears streamed down his face.

The next face they saw walk past the window made Belladonna breath a sigh of relief.

A blonde haired man walked over towards the nearly crippled man on the floor.

"Okay Ussop! Spit it out! Where is she?"

"I don't know! Why would I know where Belladonna-kun is? I haven't seen her since she came out of the book shop while I was walking down the street to the park, no no I haven't seen her why would I of seen her mean I don't keep tags on her do I? No I don't! honest I don't know where she is it should be you who knows where she is because you where with her when I last saw her yes you where because you two and Annie were going into the bookshop and I walked straight past without a care in the world, it's not my fault she went disappearing honest!!" babbled Ussop with tears streaming down his face.

"You're lying! I saw you grab her and bring her down one of the side streets. Don't you dare lie to me Ussop or you'll get a lot of broken bones you fucking, good for nothing worm!!" Sanji shouted ion Ussop's face.

Sanji was just about to punch Ussop when a voice came from a doorway.

"So, you're the blonde haired twat I've heard about. You aren't what I expected you to be." The voice said. It turned out to be a site Sanji wanted to punch hard in his face.

He had seen pictures of Zoro from Belladonna's old pictures. He hadn't changed one bit apart from his size and a few more muscles and such. He still had the same hairstyle and the same face shoe. _That face won't stay that way for a much longer when I've finished with him _Sanji thought to himself, while he dropped Ussop onto the ground a he had grabbed his collar. Ussop immediately moved away nearer to Zoro.

"Well, what did you expect from me?"

"If you must no, I expected a little run to come running with sticks for arms and legs. Absolutely no muscle at all. And guess what, what I said would come running has! You're nothing but a bundle of skin and bone. I don't even know why Belladonna is with you."

"Well i don't know, why don't you ask her. I guess this belongs to you?" he replied, pointing at the shivering figure of Ussop.

"Unfortunately, yes he does." Zoro added, "And as for asking Belladonna why she's with you. I'll ask her after you've left. On your own of course, without little Annie"

He looked in the direction of the youngster, who was half hidden by Sanji. She was peeping out from his back, holding his hand. When Zoro said this, Sanji tightened his grip on her hand and made sure she was behind him.

"There's no point trying to hide her. I get her off you like taking candy from a ba…" Zoro started, but received a blow from behind. He staggered to the side too reveal a black-haired figure stood in the doorway.

Belladonna was stood holding a katana leaning on her shoulder. She brushed the ropes off her shoulder and stood looking at the figure leaning against the wall.

"That's what you get for leaving a lady unattended, they get very impatient" She dropped the katana and walked over to Sanji, where they interlocked lips for a passionate kiss. After this they then walked away, leaving Zoro to cry his heart out over the scene he had just witnessed.

_Do you think Belladonna treated Zoro well at the end?? Please review to tell me your feelings of this tragic scene (don't worry, the next chapter is gonna be a good one!!! Plz review, I feel rejected!!! Luv Capricorn xxx_


	6. WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the names in this story (apart from Belladonna and Annie) I also don't own One Piece!!! Not ANY of it!!!**

**Ok. . In the previous chapter, we saw Belladonna getting kidnapped by Ussop and taken to Zoro, her childhood lover. Sanji then appears on the scene and meets Zoro, who is then hit on the head by Belladonna. Zoro is heartbroken when he sees the couple kissing in front of him (the bit were the hankies/tissues were distributed….??).This chapter is when Sanji, Belladonna and Annie get back to the Baratie before everyone else. Something which Zeff finds a bit fishy. He gets told that Zoro is in the port town and that Ussop was part of his double act.**

**WHAT!!**

Belladonna was sat in her uncle's office. Her uncle was sat behind his desk with his face in his hands.

_That bastard!! When I get my hands on that Zoro he won't see either of my girls ever again, not even if he begs!!!_

Annie was sat on a little stool in the corner, crying into her purple chequered dress.

_How could he do that? Why did he act so mean? He's never been like that before? Why did he have a scary look in his eye? Did he hurt Bella-san?_ Just thinking that Zoro was going to hurt Belladonna made her start crying again.

A blonde haired figure dropped down beside the crying child.

"Shush Annie, its ok…. Your safe now," He cooed, "Go upstairs to your room while we sort some things out ok? We won't be long, promise."

With that, Annie made her way towards the stairwell and to her room. When they were sure that the little girl was far away from the door, Sanji spoke.

"Poor Annie, I bet she was heartbroken to imagine one of her idols try do something horrible to Bella-san"

He walked over to the girl of his dreams and held her in his arms.

"What exactly happened? What did that bastard want from you?" Questioned Zeff, who was a bit dazed when he heard that Zoro was in the port town, and that he had kidnapped Belladonna, "Where the hell did he come from? Last anyone heard from him was that he was on his way to America to set up some dojo so that people could appreciate sword-fighting?"

"Why would he do that, he's never cared for anyone, well I haven't seen him act like that anyway," murmured Belladonna. It had been the first she had spoken since Sanji found her and led her back to the boat, where she went in and laid down on the way back to the boat. She was trying to get his face, his smirk, out of her head.

Sanji pulled her closer to him. This movement made Belladonna want to cry into his shirt, crying about how scared she was and how she knew she shouldn't of mentioned ice-cream so that he and Annie hadn't left her alone and how she shouldn't have answered the call. But she kept all of this inside, apart from a tear or two.

"Zeff, I think its best that she goes and gets some rest. We'll discuss the matter at some point tomorrow. I'll make sure she gets some sleep." Sanji said.

Zeff nodded in agreement but when Sanji looked at his lover, she was asleep. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

Before he reached the door of the apartment, the girl in his arms stirred.

"Sanji-san?"

"Yes Bella-san?"

"You didn't have to carry me, though it was sweet of you. Can you please put me down?"

Sanji placed her carefully on her feet and looked into her deep blue eyes. She looked straight back into his light blue ones. He got lost into her deep eyes, which were pulling him in. He couldn't resist.

He placed his hand on her delicate chin and lifted it up and kissed her lips. Belladonna returned the kiss and ran her hand through his shortish blonde hair. Sanji placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer. They both started to explore each others mouths before they realised what they were doing. The two lovers pulled away for air and were about to have another passionate kiss when they heard the door open. They both looked and saw a little girl stood in the doorway. A smile crept on the girl's face.

"I see you two came up. At least I know there is a good thing in this entire upsetting situation."

The couple smiled and walked into the apartment holding hands. Annie went into her room and they went into their dark bedroom. Without taking their clothes of they crawled under the covers and feel asleep in each other arms.

Unfortunately, they weren't asleep for long……

A huge bang erupted for outside.

"What was that?" Asked Belladonna, who had literally jumped out f her skin when the bang went off. Sanji got up and walked towards the window, while trying to straighten his clothes he had fallen asleep in.

His face turned white as though he had seen a ghost.

"Sanji? What's wrong? Please, your face is scaring me" Belladonna was worrying now. She curled up into a ball and pulled the covers round her.

"That bastard" Sanji muttered and ran out of the room.

Immediately, Belladonna did the same but ran into Annie's room to see if she was ok. She bumped into her at her door. Belladonna picked up the sleepy child and ran towards the patio door, which was already opened. When she got outside she saw exactly what Sanji had ran to see.

A fire had started on the port side of the floating restaurant. Staff were already at the scene trying to put the flames out. All three of them stood there with mouths open in horror. What stupid bastard had done this? Belladonna fear came true when she saw a little boat with a light on it. She could see the face clearly. She knew exactly who had caused the fire. She murmured one name while a tear ran down her cheek………

Roronoa Zoro……

_Well, hasn't Zoro turned into a nasty piece of work? If he doesn't get what he wants, he'll torch everything you hold close!!! Please review, I need them!!! (Also, I promise NEVER to put any delete thingies up again. I'm sorry for those who got worried [ if you did) REVIEW!!! I lurve hearing from you guys. Also, if you have any ideas on what could happen next, they're happily accepted: ) I'll update ASAP (hopefully) Luv Capricorn xxx_


	7. Nooooo!

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: WORST THING THAT AN AUTHOR COULD COME ACROSS HAS HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello there my wonderful readers, has been a while since I have updated my story/stories.

But I'm afraid this isn't another chapter your going to read =[

When I write my stories, I kept them safe on a memory stick so that if I did any writing at school, I could just easily save it & then work on it when I got home…

Unfortunately, my memory stick decided that it wasn't going to play nice & decided to go cryptic on me & I'm afraid there's no way I can save my wonderful creations ='[

Hoooowever….Magic Minx that I am, I have come up with a solution, though some people may be slightly upset about.

I have come to the conclusion that to expand my stories further than the greatness that you've so praised, I am going to have to rewrite my stories.

Don't fret though, I shall only be making minor changes e.g. correcting my shockingly bad grammar =s

So, I would like to accept a few more days/weeks patience from you so that I can rescue my babies and return them in fine condition!!

Luv Capricorn Gurl xxxx


	8. Help Please? NOT A NEW STORY CHAPTER

**I APOLOGISE: THIS ISN'T THE LATEST CHAPTER YOU'VE PROBABLY BEEN WAITING EXTREMELY PATIENTLY FOR!**

_Dear Lovely Fan-fiction Readers & Fabulous Fellow Fan-fiction Writers,_

_I am writing to you for a little bit of writer's help here. If you could be so wonderfully fabulous & re-read this story and my other two stories on my profile, it would be greatly welcome if you could give me YOUR personal opinion as to help me make my stories so much better for your reading pleasure._

_Do you want something completely dramatic to happen in the next chapter? Do you want a section of a chapter editing so that you get more information about the characters /better imagery of the scene? Or, do you just want me to re-write the whole chapter (maybe story in some cases =s) because they're rubbish and you can tell that they've been rubbishly written by a 14 year old._

_I will try not to completely change everything about a story, but I can't find my original copies of the story as they're on the infernal buggered up memory stick *weeps* and (I will admit) as it has been so long since I embarked on my writing voyage the ideas have been swept away into the wind - leaving me in a wee bit of a you have your own idea of how you thought the story was going, or maybe you could add an exciting twist you thinks appropriate, say that as well =]_

_Any criticism is welcome more than normal this time!_

_From_

_CapricornGurl =]_


End file.
